


10 Categories: Edward and Jane

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [28]
Category: Lady Jane (1986)
Genre: Conversations, Family, Female-Male Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary





	10 Categories: Edward and Jane

**AU**

“God bless King Edward VI and his new bride, Queen Jane Grey.”

**First Time**

The first time Frances sees her daughter, Jane, dancing with King Edward, she begins plotting.

**Adventure**

For a short period, they’re simply two children having adventures in the gardens.

**Smut**

Previously married, she says, “This’ll be the first time I give myself out of love.”

**Fluff**

“Mine as well. I promise, I’ll be a better husband than he was, dear Jane.”

**Angst**

She prays for King Edward VI’s soul, and she privately cries for her lost friend.

**Hurt/Comfort**

When Edward gathers her in his arms, the pain from her mother’s beating lessens immediately.

**Humour**

King Edward’s eager worry when Queen Jane is pregnant is endearingly amusing to the court.

**Romance**

“It’s only ever been you, Edward.”

“I know. And it’s only ever been you, Jane.”

**UST**

There’s a bubbling inside when their hands touch, but they’re shy, prim children, forever watched.


End file.
